


the angel in your smile

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: “Don’t you say your good byes. Not yet, do you understand me?”I do. Aman wanted to say. But you do not. We’re going to die Kartik, in the frozen hell they call an ocean. No one can save us now but the angels.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	the angel in your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yass_Rani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/gifts).



> For Sid,
> 
> First and foremost HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! I hope you have an absolute blast today You were one of the first people I connected with in this fandom (and you were the first person I met irl, boi am I glad Parramatta didn’t download the movie until later or we would not have met at all). You are an extremely talented and beautiful human being, this is my little present for you (and payback for that angst a few days ago I am not sorry). We were supposed to write a Titanic AU together, since that has not happened yet let’s hope this will suffice until we do it.
> 
> \- Sargun

The water on Aman’s skin felt like shards of ice, it pierced him, cold pinpricks. He had long forgotten the flaming stars above and the unsinkable ship sinking beneath them in the ice laden murky hell. He could barely feel the wreckage on which he sat aloft on. The wreckage which Kartik had not been able to fit on.

All he could feel was Kartik’s hands. Hands that had once been warm. Hands that had once drawn on paper with the same sweet secret fire that they had caressed every inch of him.

The Angel of Death was beckoning them both and Aman knew what he wanted to say. What his last words were going to be.

“I love you Kartik.” He whispered, his words turning to the thick fog in the freezing air.

Kartik’s eyes looked up at him disbelief as if Aman had spoken sacrilege. _It’s the truth._ He wanted to say. But he could not. It was far too cold for that.

“Don’t you do that.” Came Kartik’s voice, rough, quivering, yet with the same honey sweetness that Aman loved. “Don’t you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?”

_I do._ Aman wanted to say. _But you do not. We’re going to die Kartik, in the frozen hell they call an ocean. No one can save us now but the angels._

But of course he could not say it. He could only manage out “I’m so cold.”

Kartik’s gripped his hand like a vice, he drew himself up a little out of the cold ocean. The water in his beard had already frozen, forming little icicles. He looked the old man he would never become. Aman could feel his breath. It was cold too.

“Aman, you’re getting out of here.” He whispered. “You’re going to go on. You will die old and warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this do you understand me?”

_You don’t understand_. Aman wanted to day. _I’d rather die with you, here and now, than face all the ages to come alone._

“I can’t feel my body.” Aman let out.

It was barely even a whisper. Barely even a breath. But Kartik heard him, he alway did when no one else could. It had been Kartik who had saved him from destroying himself. Kartik who had seen through everything and had cherished Aman for who he was. Kartik who had turned him into a masterpiece. Kartik who had put his hands at his waist and told him they were the kings of the world. Kartik who had taught him he could fly. It had been Kartik who had placed his lips where no God-fearing man should have. Kartik who had shown him what love meant.

_I can’t lose you Kartik. You are mine and I am yours. Let us die like this together like the lovers of old._

“Winning that ticket” Kartik finally said. “Was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I’m thankful for that, Aman. I’m thankful.”

Aman could feel the tears well in his eyes at those words. He could not bear to look to at him. While Kartik had saved Aman, he had destroyed himself in the process and yet he still found it in himself to be thankful.

“Hey look at me.” Kartik demanded, he as if here knew where Aman’s thoughts were heading, Aman found the courage to look at him. Found the courage to meet his eyes.

“You must,” continued Kartik. “You must do me this honour. You must promise me that you will survive. That you won’t give up. Not matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me now Aman, and never let go of that promise.”

Kartik’s hands tightened around his own. This time they were warm.

“I promise.” He answered.

“Never let go.”

“I will never let go Kartik.” He promised. “I’ll never let go.”

Kartik’s smile then turned the darkness into daylight. Turn the cold into flames. The angel of death was near, but so was salvation.


End file.
